Celestia Lang
Appearance *Hair Color: Brown, black, and I recently dyed it purple, but then dyed it back to brown. I also recently cut it and got bangs. I look okay with it, I guess. *Eye Color: Brown *Trademark: None. My physical features are simple. My hair is usually brown, my eyes are brown, my skin is pale. I don't care enough to put makeup on most of the time. Oh but yeah I change my hair style a lot and people said I looked younger with that hairstyle, but I don't know. I also recently got rid of my bangs. Family Daniel Lang My biological father is a teacher or something in China. He lived in America with my mother, for four years before they moved to China... without us. I learned to get over it. I don't remember him, but I'd like to know him one day. Elizabeth Rhie My American-born half Korean and half Native Hawaiian mother who is now a citizen of China. All I remember is that she was very in control and always wanted a son. She did like us, though, or at least that's what my grandma who lives in Toronto, Canada says. I know that I was named after her. Emma Rhie She's my grandmother who lives in Toronto, Canada. I haven't seen her in eleven years, but I talk to her sometimes. Halmoni is my mom's mom and also the mother of my aunts Ellie and Desiree. She's cool, I guess. Alexander Phillips My adoptive father is a decent person. He's a businessman and makes an effort to talk to me, Virginia and Ari, although not that much of one. I can say Alexander is a nice man, though. Virginia Lang My older sister by one year. She thinks she's talented in the arts so she goes to Eastman School of Music in Rochester, New York. Sadly, she's staying with us for the summer but never even called or texted when she was in New York. I don't really like her. She's nice, but never serious, and kind of oversensitive. Ari-Gema Lang My little sister by two years. We never were close, because for some reason she has this grudge against Virginia and me. I don't know why, but I don't blame her for not liking Virginia. Ari is sort of a loner and realistic. History Well, I was born in Monterey Park, California, on May 16, 1996. Monterey Park is about eleven minutes away from Los Angeles, and I really want to go back there someday. I was the second of three daughters born to Elizabeth Rhie, who was Korean and Native Hawaiian, and Daniel Lang, who was of Chinese descent. When I was four, my parents moved to Beijing without me, my older sister Virginia, or my infant sister Ari-Gema. So, my grandmother in Toronto, Canada took custody of us, and she sent us to live with her cousin in Prince Edward Island before she sent us to live with Alexander Phillips in Los Angeles, California, near our birthplace. There, I discovered a love for performing, particularly singing and dancing. I auditioned for Hollywood Arts High School and got in, and I was there from September 2012 to March 2013, when there was an earthquake. I finished my studies at home, and then I auditioned for Los Angeles School of the Arts and will be a senior next fall. Relationships Personality A lot of people say I'm kind of bland. But I'm anything but. I look and seem really innocent but I'm really not lol. I'm smart, and I'm always at the top of my class. I'm not the smartest in my family, though. Ari probably is.. I guess. But I love school ^_^ I'm pretty studious. I love the quiet. I'm actually pretty quiet. I think relationships are disgusting. Yep. I'm also really charismatic and a perfectionist. Charismatic is the biggest part of my personality and that's pretty much it. Other Students Krystal Park She's my only friend at the moment, but we don't talk much. Virginia Lang Ew. Aerin Park Ew. Katie Jiyoung She's nice, but she left.. of course she did. Sandara Thompson She has much to learn. Trivia *My favorite season is summer. *Peace is awesome, but so is war get it?. *I'm not that competitive. *I love fruit and Asian food (Thai and Chinese). *I hate One Direction, Big Time Rush, Glee covers, Fun., and Justin Bieber. BUT ESPECIALLY FUN OMG. *I don't know how to continue on a conversation most of the time. *My favorite animal is the snow leopard, but I'm also fond of dogs. *I prefer tea to coffee. *I love Death Cab for Cutie. *I hate Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, and Twilight. They're overrated. *I have OCD. *I'm 1/3 Korean, 1/3 Chinese, and 1/3 Native Hawaiian. Sort of a mixture. *My name means heavenly and so I am. Gallery tumblr_ltc1gxdHJC1qgvpkso1_r1_500.png Tumblr mnd03rwsrz1rsfpwlo3 250.png Tumblr mnd03rwsrz1rsfpwlo2 250.png tumblr_mp2emeCueL1svbpcro1_250.gif tumblr_mp2emeCueL1svbpcro2_250.gif tumblr_mp2emeCueL1svbpcro4_250.gif tumblr_mp29a3NXjm1stdb82o5_250.png tumblr_mp29a3NXjm1stdb82o8_250.png tumblr_moyq46HwUa1rvvqj8o1_500.png tumblr_static_tumblr_mktn0uflqq1rs0bs8o1_500.jpg tumblr_mouustdrEw1stdb82o1_250.png tumblr_mouustdrEw1stdb82o2_250.png tumblr_mouustdrEw1stdb82o4_250.png tumblr_static_tumblr_mktn0uflqq1rs0bs8o1_500 (1).jpg tumblr_mouustdrEw1stdb82o3_250.png tumblr_moujvwWW491s2co57o4_250.png tumblr_moujvwWW491s2co57o6_250.png tumblr_mou04dRgwo1s2co57o5_250.png Seohyunnn.png SeohyunPeace.gif tumblr_mlbbh5gsAA1rj1c0xo1_500.png tumblr_ml248nzbIz1qip6yfo1_500.jpg tumblr_ml248nzbIz1qip6yfo2_500.jpg tumblr_mk6w10x9xU1ra5e4co1_250.png tumblr_mj3d4uoNVQ1s7o3fmo4_250.gif tumblr_mj3d4uoNVQ1s7o3fmo5_250.gif tumblr_mj3d4uoNVQ1s7o3fmo6_250.gif tumblr_mj1fjtTKFl1rip3nwo1_500.png tumblr_mj1p8ttKQM1s1wy2bo1_500.jpg tumblr_miye4ntTLx1ry3zl4o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_medpui3VPo1r0n0mgo1_500.gif tumblr_mino24uqON1r0igmuo1_500.png tumblr_mino24uqON1r0igmuo3_500.png tumblr_mino24uqON1r0igmuo4_r1_500.png tumblr_mino24uqON1r0igmuo2_500.png tumblr_miqdz0SgHP1s6oxg6o1_500.jpg tumblr_miqi0chrg81qdx3jjo1_500.png Tumblr_m3i73whfpT1qjdpapo1_250_(1).png Tumblr_m7ka2cPy6f1qbxhqvo9_250.gif Fyseohyun.tumblr.png CelestiaMultiPics.gif Celestiaaa.gif Tumblr_mbh9nweI191qkiilno1_500.gif Tumblr_mbh9nweI191qkiilno2_500.gif Celestiaaaa.png Tumblr_mcuvx5gwPC1qjdpapo2_250.jpg Tumblr_mcuvx5gwPC1qjdpapo3_250.jpg Tumblr_lpq0ib9wyJ1qf4rgco1_500.gif Celestiaaaaaaaaa.png Seoooo.jpg tumblr_mmjxrl3GbV1qea0e0o1_500.png tumblr_maiqhn5toV1rwo5d0o2_250.jpg tumblr_mp2tctiFrS1r8whw3o2_250.gif tumblr_mp2tctiFrS1r8whw3o3_250.gif tumblr_mp2tctiFrS1r8whw3o4_250.gif tumblr_mp2tctiFrS1r8whw3o6_250.gif tumblr_mp2tctiFrS1r8whw3o7_250.gif tumblr_mp2tctiFrS1r8whw3o9_250.gif tumblr_mp2pfojAOp1r16otgo1_500.png tumblr_moyposQO3v1r0n0mgo1_500.png tumblr_mp2htwcd2H1rhhw6wo1_500.jpg tumblr_mp2lmiJubm1r8iaaao4_250.gif tumblr_mp2h1pQy5j1qj3izyo2_250.png tumblr_mp2h1pQy5j1qj3izyo10_250.png tumblr_mp2gffpffA1qfh4ypo1_500.png tumblr_mpd9vyQ0TD1srpbf2o1_500.jpg tumblr_mpcqdyic0j1rs8aozo2_250.jpg tumblr_mpd9elIQOX1rcp3mfo1_500.png tumblr_mpd7okmA8w1r0n0mgo1_500.png tumblr_mpd7okmA8w1r0n0mgo2_500.png tumblr_mpd7okmA8w1r0n0mgo4_500.png tumblr_mpd7okmA8w1r0n0mgo5_500.png tumblr_mpd7okmA8w1r0n0mgo6_500.png tumblr_mpd7okmA8w1r0n0mgo10_500.png tumblr_mpd3jwDbBD1rulu0yo1_500.jpg tumblr_mpcudiikZk1s137pmo2_250.jpg|not me but awww my puppy tumblr_mpcj52FFlq1s0septo1_500.png tumblr_mpci5jNNlx1qm8bo4o1_250.gif tumblr_mpci5jNNlx1qm8bo4o2_250.gif tumblr_mpci5jNNlx1qm8bo4o3_250.gif tumblr_mpci5jNNlx1qm8bo4o4_250.gif tumblr_mpci5jNNlx1qm8bo4o5_250.gif tumblr_mpci5jNNlx1qm8bo4o6_250.gif tumblr_mpci5jNNlx1qm8bo4o9_250.gif tumblr_mpci5jNNlx1qm8bo4o7_250.gif tumblr_mpci5jNNlx1qm8bo4o8_250.gif tumblr_mp6uzfNblC1re9np6o1_500.jpg tumblr_inline_mpfp6d8kgi1qz4rgp.png|i miss you aerin tumblr_inline_mpfp6l5AlI1qz4rgp.png|;____; tumblr_inline_mpfp6nx7DW1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mpfp6q6L2G1qz4rgp.png|God knows how i miss you, all the hell i've been through tumblr_mp52bud8TG1qdywcco1_500.gif tumblr_mp52bud8TG1qdywcco2_r1_500.gif tumblr_mp52bud8TG1qdywcco3_500.gif tumblr_mnr0geUP111ris7p3o4_250.png tumblr_mnr0geUP111ris7p3o2_250.jpg|idk you kinda suck tho tumblr_static_seobar.gif tumblr_mov9bb77zi1r0n0mgo1_500.png|omg krystal my bb tumblr_mov9bb77zi1r0n0mgo2_500.png tumblr_mo260pgshv1rh3zhwo1_500.png|me and krystal<3 tumblr_inline_mpjjh1wjLn1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mpjji18mbV1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mpjjq4eWu61qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mp2bv30CId1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mp2bvg3Ftw1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mp2byzqnmc1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mp2c0fMyJn1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mp262oWfb51qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mp2600tYzJ1qz4rgp.png tumblr_mm82s6F7KN1s5y4ono2_250.png tumblr_mm82s6F7KN1s5y4ono3_250.png tumblr_mn5s53TDEx1r61yvqo3_250.gif tumblr_mj3d4uoNVQ1s7o3fmo1_250.gif tumblr_mj3d4uoNVQ1s7o3fmo2_250.gif tumblr_mj3d4uoNVQ1s7o3fmo3_250.gif tumblr_mj3d4uoNVQ1s7o3fmo4_250 (1).gif tumblr_mj3d4uoNVQ1s7o3fmo5_250 (1).gif tumblr_mj3d4uoNVQ1s7o3fmo6_250 (1).gif Category:Females Category:Celestia Lang Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Content Category:Characters